King of Denial
by Valerii
Summary: Kratos really... isn't fond of Zelos. Maybe he's just in denial? First fic! Oh yeah! XD Later chapters will bring out the 'T' rating. Yaoi, just so you know.
1. Denial

Kratos eyes drifted all over Zelos' mansion. To the painting of Zelos' mother, Sheena, who was jealously eyeing Colette with Lloyd, and to the loose piece of thread from Zelos' carpet.

When he looked back up, Zelos was standing in front of him. _Right _in front of him. "Ugh. Chosen. What do you want?" He said as his eyes drifted again.

"Hunny!" Zelos said, his eyes vivid. "You look upset. Everything cool?"

"I'm fine. Don't call me Hunny. It's... strange."

"I thought cheering you up would be worth a shot. You look like an old boring man in that corner." Zelos beamed.

Kratos clenched his teeth slightly. "I am not an old man!"

"Well pops, when you feel like having fun, jut let me know!" Zelos bounded off. More so in Sheena's direction; this resulted in a red hand mark on Zelos' cheek.

"Idiot chosen…" Kratos mumbled under his breath.

Kratos walked away from the corner that he was previously sitting in. "Ah, Zelos? Would you mind if I went to sleep?"

"Not at all, Find a room and make yourself comfortable." Zelos walked up to Kratos playfully, and placed his hand on Kratos shoulder. Zelos smiled wickedly. "Will you be needing _personal_ room service? I could do it myself hun-"

"Z-zelos!" Kratos said abruptly. He then calmed himself for a moment and sighed. "No. Thank you for your concern." He then went quietly and quickly up the stairs of Zelos' mansion.

Zelos waited for the sound of Kratos' door closing until he said to the others in the room, "Well, my gorgeous hunnies, the great and beautiful chosen is... tired. I'll see you all in the morning." Zelos then flashed a huge smile, and hustled up the stairs.

"What a stupid chosen…" Sheena said, as she glared in his direction. "He's been following Kratos around like a stupid little puppy all day. With a big… stupid… smile on his face! What is he trying to do?"

"…It's Zelos. Does he need a reason?" Lloyd stated.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short chapters suck, I know. I needed something to get me started up on this story... D:

Anywho, my first fic ever. Please, please be nice to me...;-; And... maybe... R&R?


	2. Polaroid

When Zelos woke the next morning, he instantly went next door to Kratos' room. Zelos slowly poked his head in, and narrowed his eyes. Kratos was still sleeping.

Zelos giggled and spoke softly, "Well my darling Hunny, time to stir things up a bit."

He then took a small Polaroid camera from his pocket, and swiftly snapped a few pictures, and ran down the stairs to the mansion.

A couple hours later, Kratos woke up. He groggily went down the stairs, and threw himself onto an overly large sofa.

"Morning Hunny!" Zelos greeted.

"Mmph…" Kratos buried his head into a pillow. "Don't call me… Hunny."

"Didn't sleep well, Princess?" Zelos sneered.

"…Don't call me that either."

"Fine. Go ahead and ignore me. Just _try_." Zelos waved a photograph noisily in the air.

"What…?" Kratos said slowly, while pulling his head from the pillows.

Zelos snickered. "Who would've thought you would sleep like _that_?"

Zelos finally revealed the picture to Kratos. He was sleeping on his front with his knees drawn up to his chest. His head was turned to the side, with a small trail of drool leaking out on to the mattress from his mouth.

"Oh, you look so cute with your ass up like that!" Zelos admired the photo, and then waved it around again, teasing Kratos.

Kratos' brow furrowed. "Why Zelos?"

"Oh, you know… Future needs. In case I ever need to blackmail you."

"_What?_"

"…I just know that you're gonna want to get this bad boy from me."

"Grr…" Kratos looked into Zelos' pure, blue eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

Zelos closed his eyes and shrugged. "Because I can."

Kratos took advantage of Zelos' brief absent-mindedness, and tackled him to the ground. He was on top, with Zelos' arms pinned down beside him.

"Ooh, daring…" Zelos sarcastically commented.

"Shut up, chosen." Kratos then quickly grabbed the photo from Zelos' clutches, folded it three times, then tore it twice. Zelos had a defeated look on his face.

"Aw, why'd you have to go and ruin my fun?" He whined.

After a few moments of silence, Zelos eyed Kratos. "You know you want me."

"…What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, see, the fact that you're still strattling me, makes me think that you expected a little more from me today." Zelos gave him a wry smile.

"Ahh!" Kratos jumped to his feet. "W-whatever." Kratos stormed out of the mansion.

"Yeah, he knows that he wants me, yet, he is so in denial."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rawr! I tried to make it longer! . 

Anyways! Some nice, lovely person wrote me a comment, so I finished writing this chapter the day after the first one. Kudos:3


	3. Chapter 3

Sob I hardly get any reviews. (Although, I love the ones I got. ) I shall keep writing, and keep hoping for the best!! Thanks to the people who are actually reading this, and making it possible.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

' ' Thought

" " Speech

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kratos wandered in a field nearby Meltokio, lost in his own thought.

"Why is Zelos such a… child?" He lowered himself into the soft grass around him, and stretched his arms behind his head. He then closed his eyes for what seemed like just a short moment. He let soft, cool breeze blow over him, and soon after fell into sleep.

…

He later opened his eyes, and gazed at the night sky. The stars were shining luminously.

"Somehow… The stars make me think of…" Kratos' eyebrows angled inward as he halted his words.

'…_Zelos_?'

No. He wouldn't think of Zelos. He came to a conclusion that he hated Zelos, after all. Why would he think of him on such a beautiful night? What had become of his thoughts of Anna? He still loved her, right?

"Wait, _what_?" Kratos sat up now; and tugged on a piece of his auburn hair. "Why am I thinking of love? And also... Zelos?"

He pulled up a blade of grass, and blew it away with one, short breath. "I really dislike him. He's so immature. Then, why do I persist to think about him? Talk to, and about him? Stupid chosen…"

Kratos rubbed his temples, sighed, and made his way back to Zelos' mansion inside of Meltokio.

When Kratos arrived back in Zelos' mansion, he saw the chosen, half falling off of the large sofa, sleeping. Kratos balled his fist up slightly, feeling himself blaming Zelos' for the way he felt. 'I'm angry. Angry because of the carefree way Zelos goes around and derides people. …Just for fun. How could anyone be so _sick_?' Frustrated still, Kratos took retreat to his temporary room.

Kratos wrapped himself tightly in the warm, soft blankets in his room. He sighed and looked at the ceiling.

Downstairs, Zelos was also sleeping. Well… Seemingly sleeping, at least. Zelos snapped one eye open, checking if everything was clear and quiet.

"Excellent!" He said, in a half whisper. He jumped off the sofa, quickly collecting his balance on the ground. The redhead clambered up the stairs, and grinned at Kratos' half closed door. 'My gorgeous Hunny is sleeping once again!' He smiled mischievously. 'Ooh, what shall I do tonight? Nothing too practical. Oh no. I need to be _original_.' He rubbed his chin softly with his thumb and index finger, and tilted his head up while he slowly paced in front of the half closed door. Incased in his taunting plans, he hardly noticed Kratos' door open. Just _slightly_.

"What the!?" Zelos' breath froze. 'Maybe it was… the wind?' Zelos eyes darted around, trying to ascertain a figure in the mansion's darkness.

"Mmph..." Kratos poked his head around the corner of the room.

Zelos smacked himself tight to a nearby wall, and squeezed his eyes shut. 'Please be too dark to see meeee…'

Kratos groaned and blindly went back to his bed.

Zelos cursed under his breath for not being careful, but still pursued his victim. He pushed the door open the rest of the way, pulled himself inside, and closed the door after him. Zelos could see a slight silhouette of Kratos, moonlight dancing on his creamy skin. His blanket began just under his second abdominal muscle. Zelos blushed slightly.

'Well well, isn't _this_ a lovely little surprise.' He strode over to Kratos, admiring his well sculpted body. Zelos then stuck his index finger into his mouth, and swiped it over Kratos' stomach.

Zelos giggled. 'Oh Zelos… you naughty, _naughty_ boy.' In the spur of the moment, Zelos pranced around Kratos room quietly, abounding with delight. Zelos' foot got caught in the edge of Kratos' blanket, and he fell, pulling the blanket along with him. Zelos nervously clutched the blanket in his hand.

"Oh sh-" Zelos stopped for a moment and took a better look at Kratos. 'Oh, _my_... Who knew he slept in the buff?' Zelos blushed more. "M-maybe I should be on my way…" Zelos was about to leave when Kratos finally felt his blanket missing. Still sleeping, he groped around, and grabbed the nearest piece of material; which happened to be Zelos' long, pink jacket. Zelos, included with the blanket in his hand, were pulled up to Kratos. Zelos cheeks flushed out to the colour of his hair.

Under his breath Zelos muttered, "Crap… This'll teach me not to mess with sleeping people anymore…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There! Made it nice and long. I was really stuck at some point, so some things may seem out of place, or came too soon. Well… I tried. Pleaseeee leave me a Review! It really helps:3


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Kratos opened his eyes to the bright sunlight streaming though the lightly coloured curtains in his room. He looked over his side, and saw mounds of tumbling, red hair next to him. Kratos' brow furrowed. He clutched a strand of wavy red hair that was next to him, and ran his fingers through the rest with his other hand.

"This could very well be another of Zelos' cruel jokes on me…" Kratos speculated.

"Perhaps it's a wig… cleverly placed to concern me…"

Zelos, who was laying face away from Kratos, had his eyes propped open, unable to sleep the entire night, wracked with fear. 'Omigod… what should I do? I can't escape now… or during the night apparently. With his muscular grip and all…'

Zelos' face went blank. '…What? Why did I come to that conclusion? Agh, no use in worrying about this now. And why am I thinking about his muscles…?' Zelos crinkled his nose. '…But you know… He is... Pretty sexy and all…' He closed his eyes, letting his mind wander. Zelos looked down at himself. '…' he had a horror struck look on his face.

"I'm not GAY!!"

Kratos' face paled to a deathly white. "Zelos?!"

Zelos flipped himself to face Kratos. "Kratos! Hunny!"

Kratos looked down and saw Zelos' covered length touching his own. "…Zelos!!"

Kratos sprung out of his currently shared bed, dragging what sheets he could along with him to cover himself.

"Wh- what are you doing in here?! Get out!" Kratos said hurriedly, a slight flush running across his cheeks.

The former chosen scrambled to his feet, looking slightly embarrassed. He hurried out the door and slammed it shut after himself.

Kratos placed himself back on the bed, and rubbed his temples.

"…Why did I agree to stay at his mansion with him after the world regeneration was finished? I could've stayed anywhere but here..."

He sighed to himself. "Well, no point on dwelling on this for too long." He glanced at the open doorway and thought, 'Well… no sight of Zelos… I should get dressed.'

Zelos sighed deeply to himself after he ran down the stairs to his mansion, and thought aloud. "…What the hell was that all about?" He squeezed his eyes shut tight, and lowered his head to the ground. "I'm not gay. I like women. Women, dammit!" Zelos felt the presence of another person near him, and looked up, rather abruptly.

"… Kratos?"

"Why… do you persist to torment me…?" Kratos said flatly.

Zelos shrugged and pulled his arms behind his head. "I dunno… I just do. You can't very well see me bugging the hell out of Sebastian, now, can you? I don't have anyone else to tease other than you, hunny." He winked at Kratos. "But you know, hunny… If you _really _disliked what I'm doing so much… You would've left by now, right?" Zelos smirked, waiting on Kratos' response.

Kratos sighed and massaged his temples again. "Zelos, you have failed to understand why I'm staying here. I've told you before. I want to be near Lloyd. But I cannot stay with him. Do you understand? I'm not here for you. For Lloyd."

Zelos' brow furrowed as he looked away. "… Ouch. That was harsh…"

Kratos hesitated. "I mean… not quite like that" Kratos had an annoyed look on his face. "But… it was my main intent, I mean… you're okay, but…"

Zelos cut him off by shoving him into a nearby wall and connecting Kratos' lips with his own.

**Kratos' P.O.V**

I sighed to myself and tried to calm down a bit. "Zelos, you have failed to understand why I'm staying here. I've told you before. I want to be near Lloyd. But I cannot stay with him. Do you understand? I'm not here for you. For Lloyd."

The colour seemed to leave Zelos' face. He looked away from me, and I started to panic. 'Did I… actually hurt him?...'

"… Ouch. That was harsh…"

Suddenly, Kratos felt as if the whole room was getting smaller, ready to suffocate him.

"I mean… not quite like that, but… it was my main intent, I mean… you're okay, but…"

As I was groping for words in my mind to make up for my slight lapse of judgment, and to cover my apparent embarrassment, Zelos had suddenly thrown me into the wall nearby, pushing his weight against my body. He had brought his lips to mine, and seemed to have… an ulterior motive. I was in shock. What the hell was I supposed to do? Kiss back? No… Wait. _Why_ is Zelos, infamous womanizer kissing _me_? I pushed him away.

**Normal P.O.V**

Kratos stared at Zelos, shock struck across his face, mouth now gaping.

Zelos sauntered back over to Kratos, attempting to sway his hips slightly. He gently placed his hand under Kratos' jaw, and closed it for him.

"Well, Kratty darling, do you think you have a reason to stay here for me _now_?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I haven't updated for a long time. I know. A lot of stuff has been going on for me. School, friends, deaths. Anywho, I found time to update. Enjoy, and leave me a comment. :D


End file.
